kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Corellia
Corellia was the capital planet of the Corellian system, which included Selonia, Drall, Tralus, and Talus. It was also the birthplace of smuggler and New Republic General Han Solo as well as Rogue Squadron pilot and New Republic hero Wedge Antilles, along with many other humans who played important roles in the histories of the Rebel Alliance, New Republic and Galactic Alliance. Collectively, the planets of the system were known as the Five Brothers. As the largest planet and the closest to Corell, Corellia was often called the "Eldest Brother" or the "Eldest." Historians believed the Celestials assembled the system artificially, the worlds brought from other parts of the galaxy for unknown reasons. Some believed that these Celestials populated Corellia with Humans from Coruscant. Description Corellia was located in the Corellian system in the Core Worlds. It had a temperate climate and was covered in forests, jungles, and urban centers. One major city was Coronet City, which was home to shipyards used to build TIE fighters and Star Destroyers for the Galactic Empire. The planet's human inhabitants were called Corellians and were known for their wanderlust. Besides humans, Corellia was also inhabited by several alien speciesincluding Barbadelans, Besalisks, Czerialans, Grindalids, Kel Dor, Pa'lowicks, Rodians, Sullustans, Twi'leks, and Ugor. In addition, Corellia was also home to several native fauna including Corellian hounds and fleek eels. History Early history An ancient Core World, Corellia was known through the galaxy for the Corellian people's wanderlust and its massive shipyards. In the millennia leading up to the Imperial Era, Corellia played a key role in the expansion of galactic civilization. Age of the Empire By the time of the Galactic Empire, Corellia was a faded industrial world that was used to build TIE fighters and Star Destroyers for the Imperial Military. Many impoverished Corellian commoners sough to escape their homeworld for a better life. By 13 BBY, the Corellian Security Forces including its emigration officers had become an extension of the Imperial security forces on Corellia. Several crime syndicates including Lady Proxima's White Worms operated in the coastal Coronet City. The White Worms used local street urchins called scrumrats as vermin-catchers, pick-pockets, errand runners, and crime operatives. Two notable scrumrats were Han and Qi'ra who sought to escape the White Worms and Corellia by going offworld. After escaping the Den of the White Worms, Han and Qi'ra tried to escape through Coronet Spaceport by bribing an emigration officer. However, Qi'ra was recaptured. Han managed to travel offworld and join the Carida Academy as an Imperial cadet with the hopes of becoming a pilot. Due to his insubordination however, Solo was reassigned to the Imperial Army and became a Swamp trooper on Mimban. Meanwhile, Qi'ra became a lieutenant in the Crimson Dawncrime syndicate. Around ten years before the Battle of Yavin, an organization known as the Corellian Resistance operated on the planet, fighting against the Empire. One of their members, Miru Nadrinakar, attempted to warn them of an upcoming crackdown. Rise of the New Republic Following the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, the bounty hunter Dengar tried to offer Mercurial Swift the opportunity to work in a partnership. However, the younger bounty hunter refused and the two man fought. Dengar warned Swift that the New Republic, the successor to the Alliance to Restore the Republic, would be imposing bounties on bounty hunters and that bounty hunters needed to form a union to work together. However, Swift ignored his advice. In 5 ABY, the dark side cult Acolytes of the Beyond recruited a low-class Corellian Pantoran girl named Kiza. The Acolytes worshiped the Sith and the dark side. That year, the Acolytes staged an attack on Coronet City so that Kiza and a boy named Oblivion could infiltrate the Peace and Security Headquarters and steal a Sith lightsaber from the archives beneath the prison. In the process, Kiza killed numerous Peace and Security officers while Oblivion severeddetective Erno's blaster hand. In the months leading up to the Battle of Jakku, there was closer cooperation between the New Republic and Corellian law enforcement. Coronet City Peace and Security began linking its records to the growing New Republic database. This allowed Norra Wexley and her team to track down the bounty hunter Swift. Fauna ' * Bageraset * Carrion spat * Corellian banshee bird * Corellian butterfly * Corellian hound * Corellian limpet * Corellian sand panther * Corellian scavenge rat * Corellian slice hound * Dire-cat * Durni * Glider * Gronda * Gubbur * Gulginaw * Gurrcat * Jaggalor * Krahbu * Meetle * Murra * Sharnaff * Worrmp Aquatic * Fingerlip garpon Bageraset.png|Bageraset Carrion spat.png|Carrion spat Corellian banshee bird.jpg|Corellian banshee bird Corellian butterfly.png|Corellian butterfly Corellian hound.jpg|Corellian hound Corellian limpet.jpg|Corellian limpet Corellian sand panther.jpg|Corellian sand panther Corellian scavenge rat.jpg|Corellian scavenge rat Corellian slice hound.png|Corellian slice hound Dire-cat.jpg|Dire-cat Durni.png|Durni Glider.png|Glider Gronda.jpg|Gronda Gubbur.jpg|Gubbur Gulginaw.jpg|Gulginaw Gurrcat.png|Gurrcat Jaggalor.png|Jaggalor Krahbu.jpg|Krahbu Meetle.jpg|Meetle Murra.png|Murra Sharnaff.jpg|Sharnaff Worrmp.jpg|Worrmp Fingerlip garpon.png|Fingerlip garpon '''Flora ' '''Gallery ' Solo 3.png solo-a-star-wars-story-trailer-analysis-speeder-chase-future-of-the-force.jpg corellia-main_b70b23a7.jpeg ' Category:Star Wars Planets Category:Planets